The Caliph's Request
by hakkai31004
Summary: A new danger is lurking, and has Breena worried. The characters of the adventures of Sinbad are not mine but OC's are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Breena looked at the city of Bagdad, as they docked. Something was wrong, and Breena could sense it. As they filed off the ship, Bryn could feel it as well. Sinbad led his crew through the city to the city to the Celiph's palace. Breena soon stopped, and turned to face the way they came. Sinbad turned to ask Breena something, and that's when he had noticed Breena missing. As they were searching the crowd from where they stood, and when the crowd parted just a bit; that's when they saw Breena. Sinbad then walked to her.

"You should stay close; you've never been here before, so it would be easy for you to get lost." Said Sinbad.

"Something, or someone is watching us." Said Breena.

"Do you know what, or who?" Sinbad asked.

"No." said Breena.

"Come, let's get going." Said Sinbad.

They returned to the group, and continued to the palace. Bryn saw the guards, and told Sinbad that they were acting unusual for the Celiph's guards. Sinbad said he had noticed, but until they knew what was going on, to leave them alone. Sinbad, and his crew enjoyed the rest of the day, but when they went to go to bed. Breena had a bad feeling something was wrong. Bryn picked up on her anxiety, and told her that it was a new place for both of them. Breena wasn't so sure about that, she felt danger. Breena went to sleep that night; under the bed. In the morning, while they were having breakfast, Breena was standing at the balcony. She was just looking out. Rongar, in his way told Sinbad, and the others that something was bothering Breena.

"Breena, why don't you come sit, and eat." Said Sinbad.

"Not hungry." Said Breena.

They looked at each other, and knew. Doubar told Sinbad that something was bothering her. Firouz asked as to what it could be, but no one knew. Bryn then told them that during the night, she looked over at Breena, and seen that she wasn't in bed. She continued by saying that she got up to see where Breena was when she heard a noise come from under the other bed. And when she looked, there was Breena sound asleep.

"Breena you should get something to eat." Said Sinbad.

"No offense Captain, but I'm not hungry." Said Breena.

"They got some of the things you like." Said Firouz.

"I said I'm not hungry." Said Breena as she raised her voice.

Breena then left the room, and went to lay down. Now Sinbad knew something was wrong. Whatever this was, it was bothering Breena to the point of paranoia. Breena was under the bed, with her eyes closed; wanting whatever this was to go away. Sinbad and the others, wouldn't see Breena for the rest of the day, and that would be a good thing. As Breena was asleep under the bed, Sinbad and the others were in the city. Rongar would look back at the palace from time to time.

"I know Rongar, I'm worried too." Said Sinbad.

Sinbad, and the others were near the far side of the city. A group of hooded men surrounded them, took the crew's swards, and led them out of the city. They didn't know how far they were going, but when they came to an opening, they were told to stop.

"We've brought them as you wanted. Now where's our money?" the hooded man asked.

Then a bag of money hit the ground. The man who spoke picked it up, and checked it; when he found that it wasn't the amount agreed upon. He became angry, and pointed a dagger at Sinbad's chest. A voice sounded that they were one person short. The hooded man looked at the group, and turned back, he asked who they were missing. The voice then said the youngest crew member. The hooded man then became even angrier, and walked over to another hooded man.

"You told me they were all together." Said the hooded man.

"They were this morning when the morning meal was severed." Said the second hooded man.

"If we get the other one, will you give us the rest of our money?" the hooded man asked.

"Of course." Said the voice.

At the palace, Breena had gotten up, and went looking for the crew.


	2. Chapter 2

As she was walking down the hall, she wasn't watching. Breena nearly walked into men dressed in very elaborate clothes. She bowed, and then striated.

"May I ask, who you might you be?" the Caliph asked.

"Breena, I am a member of Sinbad's crew." Said Breena.

"Then do you know where Captain Sinbad is?" the Caliph asked.

"No, in fact I was just looking for them." Said Breena.

"Breena, would you come with me and my son. There is something I wish to discuss with you." Said the Caliph.

Breena nodded her head, and followed them to the throne room. Once there the Caliph had explained that someone has been stopping merchants from coming to Bagdad. Breena asked how they were in the square now. The prince explained that the merchants were coming another way, but it was difficult for most to come that way. Breena thought, how hard was it to come by sea, but she wasn't a merchant. She said that she understood, and that she would help anyway she could. The Caliph was pleased, and asked if there was anything she would need. All she said she would need was a horse, and two skins of water. The Caliph had ordered it to be done.

Within thirty minutes, the horse and water were ready; Breena was on her way. As Breena made her way, she knew someone was following her. She waited to see what this person wanted. When Breena saw that she was coming up to most crowed part of the market, she took, and went down an ally way. She got off the horse, and waited. A person had come down the ally after her. Breena waited, and when the man came close; she took one of her swords. She placed it next to the man's throat, and he stopped still.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?" Breena asked.

"I was paid to follow you. Then I was to report your movements." Said Mustapha.

"This is what you're going to do now. You're going to tell the person you answer to, that I left, and am no longer in Bagdad." Said Breena.

Mustapha nodded his head, and Breena took the sword away from his neck. She told him to get moving, and Mustapha had run off. Breena just hoped that bought her enough time. She then got on the horse, and made her way to her destination. Breena had come to an open field with a dirt road, but she could tell something was wrong about what was in front of her; she felt a wall, but it was invisible. Breena then took the horse's reigns, and she started to walk, following the wall. Soon she felt the wall stop, Breena then put her hand up, and when her hand came close to the very spot the wall, she watched her hand disappear. Breena then hid the horse, and went back to the gate, through the barrier, and on the other side, she noticed what was causing the Caliph's problem.

Someone casted a spell to hide the wall, and they locked the gate. Breena then used all her strength to bust the gate open. Then she walked through the gate. When she looked back, she could see nothing but farm land, which was the problem. From where the gate was she should be able to see the Caliph's palace. Breena looked around her trying to see what was casting the spell, but nothing was around except empty fields. As she began walking away from the gate, the feeling that she had in Bagdad got worse. As she made her way, Mustapha was meeting with the ones who took Sinbad and company.

"Where is the one we wanted you to follow?" the voice asked.

"She left, she's left Bagdad. Now I've done what you wanted. I want my family back." Said Mustapha.

"I'm afraid they caused us some problems, and they are dead." Said the voice.

"You promised that no harm would come to them if I did what you wanted of me." Said Mustapha.

"I lied." Said the voice.

Mustapha then turned, and began to leave, but was stopped by six hooded people with spears.


	3. Chapter 3

He knew that he was going to end up dead as well. The hooded men then took him over to where Sinbad and crew were. Sinbad had asked if Breena really did leave Bagdad. He shook his head no. Breena on the other hand, was still following a trail that she hoped would lead her to what she was seeking out. She was feeling a lot of magic, but she still couldn't find the source. Breena was going to search some more, but dusk had fallen. As she was looking for a place to sleep, she saw a house in the distance; so she made her way there. When she reached the door, and knocked, Breena didn't think anyone was going to open the door, but then the door swung open. A woman was standing there, looking at Breena.

"Can I help you?" Lana asked.

"Yes Ma'am, could you allow me to spend the night in your barn. It's late, and I wish to get some rest before I continue on my journey." Said Breena.

"I don't mind, but don't steal anything." Said Lana.

"Thank you, and good-night." Said Breena.

As Breena walked over to the barn, and Lana just watched. Breena knew the woman was watching her. Something told her that the woman was involved. But she just kept the woman behind her. Once Breena was inside, she went up into the loft of the barn, once there she climbed into the beams. Breena knew that if the woman was going to do something; it would be when she was asleep. But when morning came she woke to find that the woman didn't try anything. She came down out of the barn's loft, and left the barn. She walked over to the house, and knocked. Breena soon became alarmed when no one answered the door. She looked around; nothing was out of place, but she didn't have a moment to spare. Breena had then walked away, and continued on her way.

Sinbad was leaning against a tree when his crew came up to him. They could see that he was worried about something, or someone. Doubar knew that Sinbad was worried about Breena.

"I have a feeling that she will be just fine." Said Bryn.

"Who?" Sinbad asked.

"Breena, she'll be fine." Said Bryn.

"I wonder if she knew that something was going on?" Firouz asked.

"I don't know, but when we get out of this, then I'm never going to ever question her senses again." Said Sinbad.

Rongar agreed with Sinbad, and they all just waited till they could think up a plan to get out of that. Before long a noise had gotten their attentions, they watched as a few of the men that had kidnapped them. There was a lot of hushed speaking, and they watched as one of the men looked at them. The group then went different ways, and that made Sinbad wonder. As they discussed whatever it was, Breena was making her way through the forest. The feeling that she had back at the palace was getting worse. Then there was a feeling of being watched again. But that didn't stop her, she needed to find her crew, and friends. Breena walked about five more miles when she stopped. She was in a large open field, and still had that feeling of being watched. Then she also noticed that the pain she was feeling had also gotten worse. Now she knew she was on the right track. Breena stood there for a few minutes before she turned to face each direction she could go. When the feeling had worsened to her left, she turned, and walked in that direction.

Sinbad then sat down, and leaned against the tree he was next to, and closed his eyes. Bryn asked if everything was alright, he assured her that it was, and said that he was so bored that he was going to take a nap. As Sinbad closed his eyes, he was in a whited out space.

"Hello, Sinbad." Said Dim Dim.

"Master Dim Dim, are you ok?" Sinbad asked.

"Of course Sinbad. I'm fine, I was actually coming to tell you that your friend Breena is on her way. Trust her senses, she will get you through a lot of dangerous encounters." Said Dim Dim.

"I don't understand." Said Sinbad.

"She is more than the result of a prophecy. She is unique, the anxiety she was feeling before is a way for her body to tell her something is not right. Trust that, and you'll always come out a bad dealing just fine." Said Dim Dim.

Just as he went into the dream realm, he came out of it just as fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Sinbad had looked around, and wondered if what he dreamed was true. Rongar seen Sinbad, and got everyone's attention. His crew walked up to him, and Doubar got a look of concern.

"Brother, is everything alright?" Doubar asked.

"Not sure." Said Sinbad.

"Have a nightmare?" Firouz asked.

"No, I was in a white clouded area, with Master Dim Dim. He was telling me that Breena is on her way. He also told me to pay attention to her senses; they'll help us get out of many problems." Said Sinbad.

"So I guess we just sit tight, and wait for her." Said Bryn.

Sinbad just sat there on the ground looking at the sky. All he could think about was what Master Dim Dim told him; how could Breena help him. A rustling in the bushes caught there attention, and watched as a blonde woman came running into the clearing.

"Sister, we have a problem. There was a girl that stayed in my barn last night, and I think that she's the one that you warned me about." Said Lana.

"I see, then she came back, or is it that she never left?" the voice said.

"She told me that she would kill me if I didn't say that, or at least that is what it felt like she was going to do." Said Mustapha.

"Such a weak man. Don't worry Lana, all will be well. We'll take, and kill the girl; then we'll have fun killing them." Said the voice.

"I hope you're right about this. Something about that girl makes me very nervous." Said Lana.

Breena watched from the trees, she knew that this was going to be hard considering that she was in a lot of pain right at that moment, but she had to save her crew, and friends. She then took her swords, put them end to end, and twisted the hilts. With a click, she knew that she was all set to put a stop to whatever was going on. When she leaned back, and with force, launched the swords. They whipped through the trees, she heard yells, and panicking. Her swords then returned, and then sent them through the trees again. Before her swords returned, she came out of the trees, and caught her swords.

"Well, the girl of prophecy has come here to die." Said the voice.

"Yea, I've come, but I've come for my crew." Said Breena.

"Well you can have them only after you've died." Said the voice.

"Why don't you come out here, and tell me why you want me dead." Said Breena.

Before the voice could answer again, Breena sent her swords flying again.


	5. Chapter 5

As the swords few up to where Breena heard the voice, Lana hid behind a tree. The swords disappeared into the branches, and down came a woman that Breena knew. Krissa stood there, looking a Breena, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Tell me, why. Why would you do this, you had a chance to live as a queen, and yet you throw it away, why?" Breena asked.

"I hated that your brother went after you. Then he never came back, guards came to tell me about my fortunate luck." Said Krissa.

"Then why come here, and take them?" Breena asked.

"I wanted to hurt you." Said Krissa.

"How do you know magic?" Breena asked.

"I've always known magic." Said Krissa.

Breena was mad; this woman who her brother loved, and cared deeply about was betraying him. Breena knew that Kooro would be hurt, and knew that he would not let that stop him from ruling his kingdom. Lena who was hiding behind some trees looked to her right, and saw Breena's swords stuck in a tree truck. She grabbed them, and knew that as long as Breena didn't have them, her sister was safe. Krissa wanted to end this, and Breena; so she used one of her killing spells, and casted it at Breena. What no one expected was that the spell rebounded off Breena, and hit Krissa. Krissa fell back, and Lena screamed, she ran to her sister. As she was trying to get her sister to wake up; the shield that was keeping Sinbad and the others confined, disappeared. Breena had gone over picked up her swords, disengaged them, and put them back into the sheaths on her back. When she turned, Rongar and Firouz were getting Lena up off her sister's dead body.

"So when you said that someone, or something was watching us; I should have believed you." Said Sinbad.

"I had no proof to back up what I was feeling, so I could understand why you didn't believe me." Said Breena.

"That is still impressive that you could sense that coming all the way from the city." Said Bryn.

"We should get them back to the city, and explain to the Caliph about what was going on." Said Breena.

Rongar had Krissa's body over his shoulder, and Doubar had Lena in his arms. They headed back the way Breena came. Breena stopped at the farm that she first seen Lena. She turned to Lena who was eyeing the farm with concern that she would never see it again; Breena got her attention.

"You really had nothing to do with any of this, so if you promise to never cause trouble like this again; word of this will never leave our lips." Said Breena.

Sinbad was about to say something, but remembered what Master Dim Dim said to him in the dream. Sinbad looked to Doubar, and nodded his head, and Doubar put Lena down. She gave her word, and left the group for her home. Breena then kept walking, and the others had to catch up with her. By mid-day they read the gate that Breena past before, but this time the gate was not invisible. She pasted the gate, and went into the woods. When the others pasted the gate, Breena was gone; Rongar then seen movement in the woods, and pointed it out to Sinbad. Soon enough Breena came back, but this time with a horse.

"Where did the horse come from?" Sinbad asked.

"The Caliph lent it to me, so that I could come get you. As well as find out why merchants were unable to get to the city to sell their goods. That was the reason the Caliph called for you in the first place." Said Breena.

"I see you solved both. You got us free from Krissa, and found the problem." Said Sinbad.

By dusk they had returned to Bagdad, and to the palace. Breena told him as to what caused the problem, and he was pleased that everything was well now. When they went to their rooms, Bryn seen that Breena not only went to sleep in the bed, she got below the covers. Whatever caused her discomfort before was gone now. Bryn closed her eyes, and went to sleep; she began to dream.

"Where am I?" Bryn asked.

"You are dreaming, and because of that, I can talk to you. I am Master Dim Dim, and I wanted to thank you for helping Sinbad in looking after Breena. She's a rare human that can't use magic, but also can't be harmed by magic. The anxiety that she was feeling was letting her know that danger was near, and it involved magic. That is why she couldn't sleep well, and tried to hide herself from that magic." Said Master Dim Dim.

"Could that also be why she wouldn't eat?" Bryn asked.

"Yes, she was much too worried about the danger that was near." Said Master Dim Dim.

"Thank you for explaining this to me. From now on I will know what to look for when she begins to act like that again." Said Bryn.

"You're welcome. Now I must got." Said Master Dim Dim.

Bryn woke up, and looked over at Breena. She was still asleep, and so she went back to sleep as well.


End file.
